


Accidentally in Love

by ssho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, mentioned iwaoi and kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssho/pseuds/ssho
Summary: “Ignoring the fact of how stupid that is, it’s a hospital! People go there when they have serious injuries or are really sick. Not when they’re horny.”“I’m NOT horny.”“Yeah. You also didn’t just think about giving yourself a black eye because you want to flirt with a doctor.”





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Ana (katawosu on tumblr) for the hqwriters secret santa gift exchange. Inspired by my headcanon/au that if Suga was a doctor, Daichi would use Asahi as a crash dummy instead of injuring himself as an excuse to go to the hospital and see Suga. I hope you like!

On a cool, summer night, the kitchen lights in _The Crow’s Nest_ café were on even though it had already closed for the day. In said kitchen, three men hovered around an orange cake, all of them in deep thought.

“Hmm…”

“It’s…kind of there?” Kuroo said.

“…But also missing something,” Oikawa finished.

Daichi scratched his head. “Yeah, but what?”

“Maybe it could use a little more sugar?” Oikawa suggested.

“Wouldn’t that make it overly sweet?”

What if you used buckwheat flour to change the texture?” Kuroo chimed in.

“Maybe, but then I’d need to make a lot of adjustments to balance the taste.”

“How about you make it a tart instead of a cake?”

“I already made a new tart the last time.”

“Why not use apples?” Kuroo asked.

“You think everything needs apples,” Daichi accused.

“What’s wrong with apples?”

“We’re making new items for the _store_. Not something you can bring back to Kozume.”

“Hey! No fair! If Kuroo gets to bring pastries to Kenma, why can’t I bring some home to Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined.

“That’s just your excuse to get free pastries.”

“I _work here._ I already get free pastries.”

“You won’t anymore if you don’t help me.”

“I _am_ helping! I’m giving you suggestions, aren’t I?”

Daichi sighed as he buried his face into his hands. Clearly, they weren’t about to make progress any time soon. He, Kuroo and Oikawa had been working on a new baked treat since Monday last week for the café; however, nothing seemed right. He had even closed the café early today to give them some more time to test recipes, but to no avail. He didn’t want to say it, but he may have hit a slump.

“And why do you need a new dessert anyway?” Oikawa continued as he folded his arms, “What’s wrong with the ones we already have?”

“Because it gets tiring seeing the same stuff over and over again. It’s nice to mix things up a little.”

“You’ve been ‘mixing things up’ since we opened two years ago! It won’t kill you to slow down.”

“Oikawa’s got a point,” Kuroo agreed.

“And what happens if I slow down and never pick back up?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sawamura. It’s just a lack of inspiration. Give it time, and something will eventually come to you.”

“And when it doesn’t come?”

“We can deal with that when we get there.” Kuroo gave Daichi a firm pat on the back. “Let’s just go home and call it a day. We can come back tomorrow. New day, fresh start.”

“That’s what you said yesterday. And the day before that. Pretty much since I started on this new dessert.”

“And one of these days, that fresh start will come in handy and you’re going to thank me for it.”

“…Alright, fine.” Daichi reluctantly sighed in defeat. “Start cleaning up, I’ll just be in the washroom.”

“You got it boss,” Oikawa saluted, Kuroo copying him.

Once Daichi locked the staff bathroom door behind him, he gripped onto the rim of the sink and sighed again, his head hung low. Ever since he had started the café, he had never taken so long to create a new dessert. Last time he struggled this hard was back in culinary school when he couldn’t decide on majoring in Japanese cuisine or becoming a pastry chef.

Making a new recipe every few months was a great idea when he first opened the café. It gave people something to talk about and helped spread the word. Only problem was it was too effective and now people were waiting for his new desserts. The constant asking of, ‘ _When is the new dessert coming out?’_ and encouraging, _‘I’m looking forward to the next one!’_ put pressure on Daichi he didn’t anticipate. More than maintaining the popularity of the café, he just didn’t want to disappoint anyone.

Daichi looked in the mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes were getting worse. The more he stayed late working on his new creation, the more stressed he became. The more stressed he was, the harder it was to fall asleep and he’d stay up jotting down notes for new ideas to test when he went back to the café. It was a vicious cycle and definite signs were starting to show. No wonder Kuroo was so adamant he turn in for the night. He turned the knob for cold water on the sink and splashed some onto his face to help wash away at least a little of the tiredness. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep on his way home.

As Daichi approached the kitchen, he saw Kuroo washing the dishes but Oikawa was nowhere to be found.

“Hey Kuroo,” Daichi called out. “Where’s Oikawa?”

Daichi never got a reply. All he could remember was a sudden, sharp pain coming from his head before he blacked out.

* * *

Daichi slowly opened his eyes only to be assaulted by the blinding lights hovering above him. He narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times to help adjust to the new found brightness. Once his eyes were used to the lighting, he scanned the area, trying to get a better idea of his surroundings. His head was still a bit groggy, but there was at least one thing he was certain: he was _not_ in the café.

Daichi was lying in an uncomfortable bed, next to a large window that spread from one wall to the other. The pitch black of night from the window made a stark contrast to the white walls and ceiling of the room. A light pink curtain was drawn out, effectively cutting off any visibility of the rest of the room, but it didn’t block out the IV bag peeking out from the top. Recalling the numerous sports injuries from high school, he figured he must be in the hospital.

Suddenly, the curtain was shoved to the side to reveal a concerned Oikawa and Kuroo. The rustling noises he made must’ve alerted them to his awakening. “Sawamura!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Sawamura, are you okay?” Oikawa asked.

“Wh…what happened? Ah!” Daichi flinched as a sharp pain emanated from his forehead. He reached up to find a bandage was wrapped around his head. “Why does my head hurt?”

“Well, when you left to use the washroom, Oikawa was putting away the flour in the pantry,” Kuroo explained. “You came back at the same time Oikawa opened the pantry door and it knocked you out cold.”

“I swear it was an accident!”

Daichi gingerly touched his forehead, feeling a slight bump on the right side. That definitely wasn’t going away any time soon. “How long was I out for?”

Kuroo pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and turned on the screen. “Almost 11. So…about a half an hour?”

Daichi groaned as he tried to sit up, but the suddenly movement increased the throbbing in his forehead.

“Easy there,” Oikawa said. “Here, let me help.” He reached for the remote next to the bed and pushed a button. The upper half of the bed began to raise up until Daichi was siting in an upright position.

“Thanks…so, how much longer do I have to stay here?”

“Probably not that long. The nurse who spoke with us in the waiting room said it was nothing serious.”

“We should probably tell her you’re awake now so she can call the doctor.”

“Hello?” A gentle knocking on the door accompanied the soft voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

When Daichi saw who the voice belonged to, he froze. His light grey hair and soft brown eyes matched the gentleness of his smile. There was an air of playfulness to this man that countered the clear mature allure he gave off. His fair skin and slender build made the impression that he was delicate, fragile even, but there were definitely signs of muscles and a toned body if the taut dress shirt and visible forearms were anything to go by. Daichi had never thought to use the word ‘beautiful’ to describe a man before, but right now ‘beautiful’ was the only word that fit.

“Hello there, I’m glad to see your awake,” the man said. Daichi was so entranced, he didn’t even notice that the man had walked across the room.

“Uh…”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, the new doctor here.”

“…”

“Shimizu let me know you should be awake soon, so I thought I’d just drop by and check up on you before I let you go.”

“…”

Sugawara’s face filled with concern. “Sawamura-san? Are you feeling alright?”

“Sawamura,” Kuroo whispered as he nudged Daichi.

Daichi shook out the spell Sugawara put on him. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah! I-I-I’m good!”

“Are you sure?”

Daichi—not trusting his words—nodded his head, but the quick and rapid movement made his head throb. “Ow…” He brought his hand up to the bump again.

“Hmm…maybe you should stay here for the night just to be sure.”

“Oh, he’d _love_ to,” Oikawa interjected.

“No!” Daichi shouted. He cleared his throat before continuing in his normal tone. “I mean, no. It’s fine. Please, I need to be on my way.”

“Ok then,” Sugawara-sensei began as he sat down to be eye level with Daichi, “You feel alright? No dizziness or double vision?”

“No.”

“Nausea?”

“No.”

“Please state your name, and occupation.”

“Sawamura Daichi. I’m a pastry chef and café manager at _The Crow’s Nest_.”

Sugawara-sensei pulled out a small flashlight from his coat pocket. He shined the light at Daichi’s eyes and quickly turned it off as he turned it on. “I’m going to move this flashlight around and I want you to follow it with your eyes, but don’t move your head. Okay?”

Daichi gently nodded and Sugawara-sensei proceeded to slowly move the flashlight around, all the while continuing to ask simple questions to which Daichi provided answers. Daichi was amazed at his concentration when there was a literal angel in front of him.

“Okay, we’re all done. You should be all set. Just try to take it easy for now.”

“Thank you very much sensei. I will.”

“Just remember: if you ever need help, you know where to find me.” Sugawara flashed another blinding smile that was turning Daichi to mush.

Daichi just prayed that his legs didn’t give out on him as Sugawara waved goodbye from the hospital front doors.

* * *

“…chi...Daichi…DAICHI!”

“Huh?”

“I think you have enough flour now,” Asahi said as he gestured towards Daichi’s chest.

Daichi looked down and was welcomed to a nearly overflowing bowl and rushed to turn the bag up right. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so careless.

“You okay Daichi? This is the third time you’ve spaced out today.”

“I’m fine Asahi. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“You sure? I mean, you did say you went to the hospital last night. Maybe it’s more serious than you think.”

“Asahi, I—”

“What if you have a concussion? What if you’ve lost your memories and you’re just pretending that everything’s fine? What if—”

“Asahi! Calm down. I’m fine, okay? You’re just overreacting.”

“Yeah, he’s just malfunctioning because the hot doctor from yesterday gave him a boner,” Oikawa said as he passed by.

“Wha…bu…I…,” Daichi babbled incoherently.

“Aw, Daichi-kun has a crush,” Kuroo teased.

“I don’t have a crush!”

“Oh please, you were straight up swooning,” Oikawa chimed in as he passed by again.

“I wasn’t _swooning_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say lover boy.” Kuroo winked before walking away, snickering to himself.

Daichi tried to shrink and hide the colouring in his face as he flushed red in both embarrassment and anger.

“Wow, he sure left a lasting impression on you.”

“Asahi, please don’t.”

“But maybe it’s a good thing.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “You just told me I’ve been spacing out all day like 5 seconds ago.”

“Yeah, but I meant a good thing for you. We all know how stressed you’ve been. It’d be nice for you to just relax a little.”

“Yeah well, that’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know anything about him and have no way of contacting him. The end. Fairy tale over. Now please, can you get back to work?”

Asahi had no problems resuming from where he left off, but Daichi’s mind was still a mess. It was a miracle he even made it through the morning without any major accidents, although the people would think otherwise if they had a look at his kitchen. He was thankful the café had quieted down, giving him time to clean up the mess of broken eggs, spattered batter and other various foods on the walls and floor.

Oikawa heaved a heavy sigh and snatched Daichi’s wrist, dragging Daichi along with him.

“Ow! Hey, let go!” Daichi tried to fight back, but Oikawa’s grip was a lot stronger than he anticipated.

Oikawa finally let go long enough to shove Daichi into the pantry and close the door behind him. “Okay… normally, I’d poke fun at you for as long as I can with Kuroo, but you’re love struck attitude is making it really hard to get anything done.”

“I’m not…! I wasn’t…! You’re just…!” Daichi scrambled for words, but eventually sighed in defeat. “I know.”

“So? What are you going to do about it?”

“I just…I don’t know.” Daichi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I want to see him again.”

“But you don’t know anything about him except that he’s a doctor and he works at the hospital.”

“Hey, not _everyone_ has the luxury of falling in love with their childhood friend.”

“Don’t blame my successful love life for your lack of one.”

“…I was actually talking about Kuroo, but congrats man. You finally wore down Iwaizumi?”

“Oh, thank you. It took 8 long years but yeah, I finally—hey wait! Don’t change the subject!”

“What? I can’t be happy for my friend?”

“You can, but deal with your own problems first.”

“So what do you want me to do? Waltz into the ER with a bouquet of roses?”

“Yes, that’s perfect…if your goal is to let him know how lonely and desperate you are.”

“You just told me to fix the problem!”

“Yeah, but you don’t just charge in with the last resort move! Do you want to scare him away?”

“Is that how you got Iwaizumi?”

“Maybe…but you can’t just walk into a hospital for no legitimate reason. It’s a freaking hospital, they kind of have more important things to do.”

“People are allowed to visit hospitals, right?” Daichi asked optimistically.

“Not to flirt with the staff!”

“That just means I need to create the opportunity.”

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s not like you can just give yourself a black eye to get into the hospital.”

“…”

“…Are you kidding me right now?”

“What?”

“Did you honestly just consider giving yourself a black eye?”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“But you were thinking it!”

“…Do you think it would work?”

“Ignoring the fact of how stupid that is, it’s a hospital! People go there when they have _serious_ injuries or are really sick. _Not_ when they’re horny.”

“I’m _not_ horny.”

“Yeah. You also didn’t just think about giving yourself a black eye because you want to flirt with a doctor.”

“Sawamura! Oikawa! Get out here, we need help!” Kuroo yelled.

“We’ll be right there!” Oikawa shouted back over his shoulder. “This conversation isn’t over,” He whispered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi replied as he followed Oikawa towards the door. “It doesn’t have to be _me_ you know _._ ”

“For what?”

“The injuries. What if you accidentally open the pantry door on me again?”

“Oh please. I’m not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice,” Oikawa retorted as he shoved the pantry door open, only to feel resistance and hear a ‘ _thud’_ that followed. Daichi turned to Oikawa who had his eyes squeezed shut, praying for what he thought happened didn’t actually happen. But no such luck. When Oikawa gently pushed the pantry door open, he and Daichi were welcomed to Asahi lying unconscious on the floor and a worried Kuroo hovering over him.

“…This proves nothing.”

* * *

“There,” the nurse stated as she finished up wrapping the bandage around Asahi’s head.

“Thank you, uh…”

“Shimizu,” said the nurse.

“Thank you, Shimizu-san,” Daichi repeated.

“It’s no problem at all, I’m just doing my job,” Shimizu replied. “However, it would be best if you and your employees were more careful in the future.”

“R-right…,” Daichi answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“I will go inform Sugawara-sensei of Azumane-san’s condition. Please wait here in the meantime.” Shimizu gave a small, polite bow before exiting the room, leaving Daichi alone to his thoughts.

Calling Daichi nervous was a light way of putting things. His eyes wandered around the room, his leg kept shaking, he drummed his fingers on his thighs. All to ignore the racing of his heart. He did want to see Sugawara again, but this was too sudden and he wasn’t ready at all. Maybe he’d be lucky and Shimizu-san would call in a different doctor.

“Hello again. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” Daichi turned to see Sugawara standing in the doorway. He couldn’t tell if was extremely lucky, or incredibly unlucky. “I’m mean it’s nice to see you again, really it is. But as a doctor, seeing patients returning to the hospital isn’t something generally celebrated.”

“Though I appreciate your concern, it’s my friend over here that needs help,” Daichi answered as he gestured to an unconscious Asahi.

“Yes, Shimizu did mention that. So, how do two people suffer the same accident back to back? Please do tell.” That little amused smirk on the end of Sugawara’s sentence was a clear hint that Daichi was getting teased. The worst part was that he was fully aware of it and yet his heart still fluttered.

“While I could poke fun at Asahi to make you laugh, let’s just say Oikawa has some crazy upper body strength and leave it at that.”

“Well,” Sugawara chuckled, “Looks like that was just as effective.”

“At least I did something right in the past 12 hours.”

“Give yourself some credit. You weren’t the cause of either accident.”

“But I did hire Oikawa.”

“Oh…well that one’s on you.” Even Daichi had to laugh at that.

Daichi found himself staring at Sugawara, but took it as a good sign when Sugawara stared right back. He used this chance to really look at Sugawara’s face. Though Daichi’s eyes were brown and similar to Sugawara’s, it felt like Sugawara’s eyes had a certain brightness to them, the kind that made Daichi feel warm on the inside. He also noticed the small mole by Sugawara’s eye. It was just a dot, and yet Daichi couldn’t help but think it added to the beauty that was Sugawara Koushi. He couldn’t believe he was so infatuated with a person he barely knew and had just met. It scared and excited him all the same.

“Ugh…”

Daichi and Sugawara flick their heads over to Asahi who finally awoke from his state of unconsciousness. “Looks like I need to get back to work,” Sugawara said as he stood up and approached the bed.

Daichi knew the well-being of his friend should’ve been his number one concern right now, but the ‘freshly-showered’ scent Sugawara-sensei gave off as he walked by was more distracting than Daichi thought it would be.

Damn it…he was swooning.

* * *

Daichi didn’t know what was worse: the fact that he was actually contemplating injuring himself on purpose, or how he had spent the last hour seriously thinking of ways he could do it.

Daichi had arrived at the café early that day, fully intending to do some housekeeping before opening. Somewhere along the way, he found himself sitting on a stool in deep thought, hands folded and brows furrowed at the pantry door that started all of this, wondering if it was believable to see the same accident three times in a row.

Daichi’s staring contest was interrupted when he heard the opening of the back door and two familiar faces appear in the kitchen.

“Good morning Daichi-san!” Hinata cheerfully greeted. Asahi who was behind him opted for a modest smile and small wave hello instead.

Daichi nodded at the two and looked over at the clock only to realize it was 10 minutes to opening, meaning he had spent the past 20 minutes glaring at a door. So much for coming to work early.  He sighed and began rolling up his sleeves, but stopped when he saw Asahi clock in.

“You’re not actually thinking of working are you? You were just in the hospital.”

“And?”

“Asahi, you don’t have to come to work. You should take some time to rest.”

“The same thing happened to you and you still came to work.”

“It’s my café, of course I’m going to come.”

“Daichi, I’m fine. I’ve already been away for 2 days. I’m starting to get anxious from doing nothing. Besides, it looks like you didn’t get the cleaning done, so you’re going to need some help today.” The conversation was stopped short when the two of them heard the bell of the front door ringing. “Welcome!” Asahi said as he waved to the customer and ushered them to an open seat.

“Wai-Asahi!” Daichi called out, but it was already too late. He just shook his head and reached for the coffee beans to start grinding them.

“Morning,” Kuroo called out.

“Morning.”

“Woah, I thought you were going to clean when you got here,” Kuroo said looking at the ground. Daichi followed his gaze and saw the tracks of shoeprints all around the kitchen floor. If the floor out in the café was this bad, then boy was he glad he chose dark flooring panels.

“I was a little…preoccupied.”

“You want me to do it?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll find some time to do it later. Just get ready, people are already coming in.”

“You’re the boss,” Kuroo replied before heading to the staff locker room to change into his uniform.

“Daichi-san!” Hinata called out.

“I know, I know. The floor’s dirty, I got it okay?” Daichi snapped.

Hinata jumped back, a little startled by his outburst. “Oh, no. I was just wondering what you’d like me to do.”

“…Oh. Right, sorry. I’m just a little jumbled up right now. I need to make coffee, I need to make more cakes, I need to clean the…actually Hinata, could you do a little mopping for me?”

Hinata looked confused. “But I thought you said—”

“Hinata…,” Daichi’s ominous voice interjected as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Are you arguing with me?”

“N-n-n-n-n-no sir! Right away sir!” Hinata saluted and dashed off to get the mop and bucket.

As Daichi watched Hinata go, he made a silent prayer in his head. _Asahi, I’m sorry._

* * *

In the hospital room, Daichi stared at Asahi’s bandaged foot as they waited for a doctor. Hinata had left the floors too wet when he was mopping and as a result, Asahi had slipped and fallen.

“Does it hurt?” Daichi asked.

“A little, but the ice is helping.”

“Hinata feels really bad about it. Kuroo says he won’t stop apologizing and praying that you don’t die.”

“Well, he is known for overexaggerating,” Asahi chuckled. “It’s just weird, you know? I thought we told him not to mop anymore because he always leaves the floor too wet.”

“Yeah…right…” Daichi hoped that it wasn’t too obvious he couldn’t look Asahi in the eye.

“I wonder why he did it.”

“Maybe Kuroo asked him to? Since I didn’t do it that morning?”

“Maybe…it’s just strange.”

“Guess it’s just one of those unsolved mysteries.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen people visit the hospital this frequently,” Sugawara-sensei’s voice called out. “I wasn’t aware baking was so dangerous.”

Daichi nervously chuckled. “Well, you know. Sometimes you just get too invested into work.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Sugawara replied, pointing to Asahi’s foot. “Well, lucky for you Azumane-san, it’s just a sprain. Your foot is going to swell, so remember to keep it raised. Cooling packs and ice bags will help with the throbbing from the inflammation. Okay?”

“Sure thing sensei,” Asahi said.

“Good. Let me just get the nurse to give you some crutches and a fresh bag of ice. Then you can be on your way.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Perfect. I’m sorry I can’t stay to chat,” Sugawara said turning to Daichi, “But I have a few more patients to check up on so I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh no, that’s okay. Don’t apologize,” Daichi answered. “We’ll be fine. We appreciate the help you’ve given us these past few days.”

“Just doing my job,” Sugawara said before heading towards the door.

Daichi dreamily stared at Sugawara’s shrinking figure when Asahi’s voice broke him from his trance. “Daichi? Weren’t you going to give him those?”

Daichi looked down at his lap and saw a to-go box from the café. “Oh! Right, thanks! Sensei! Sensei, wait!” He jumped up and chased after Sugawara. Luckily, he wasn’t too far up ahead and Daichi easily caught up to him.

“Yes?”

“Here. This is for you…and Shimizu-san,” Daichi said holding out the box. “I meant to give this to you earlier, as thanks for your help.”

“Oh, wow!” Sugawara exclaimed as he accepted the box. “What’s all in here?”

“Just a few tarts and cakes that I baked,” Daichi replied as he embarrassedly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Nothing special.”

Sugawara opened the box and Daichi loved how his eyes lit up. “These look amazing! You made all these?”

Daichi nodded. “I wasn’t sure what kinds of sweets you liked so I just took a guess.”

“Well you guessed right, because red velvet is my favourite. And fruit tarts remind me of home. I love my grandma’s raspberry tarts. Thank you very much!” Sugawara’s bright smile was back and Daichi’s heart was running a million miles an hour.

“You’re more than welcome, sensei.”

“Suga.”

“Huh?”

“My friends call me Suga,” Sugawara said extending a hand.

“Oh, well my friends call me Daichi,” Daichi replied, accepting the handshake.

“Then thanks again Daichi. Hopefully next time I see you, it won’t be in the hospital.” And with that, Sugawara started to walk away again, waving a final goodbye as he rounded a corner. “See you, Daichi!”

“See you…Suga.”

* * *

“This is amazing!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“See? We told you could do it!” Kuroo threw an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. “And you thought you were in a slump.”

“Thanks guys. I’m just glad it turned out better than I thought it would.” The café was quiet and Daichi had used the opportunity to have everyone try out his new recipe.

“This cake is the best for sure, Daichi-san!” Hinata chimed in.

“So how’d you come up with this one?” Asahi asked.

“…How did I come up with it?” Daichi parroted.

“Yeah. What was your inspiration?” Oikawa continued. “You spent 2 weeks agonizing over this damn dessert. Then suddenly you hide yourself away in the kitchen for 3 days whipping up this thing.”

“Yeah, and it’s not even similar to the cakes you’ve been trying up till now,” Kuroo continued. “What gave you this idea, Sawamura?”

“Well, I…” Daichi was interrupted by the front doorbell ringing. “…Will tell you later,” he finished and turned his attention to the door. “Hello! Can I…” Daichi rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure they weren’t playing tricks on him.

“So this is the café I’ve heard so much about,” Sugawara said turning his head this way and that to take everything in. He turned to Daichi and waved. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Suga…”

“Those treats you gave me were so good, I just had to come for some more.”

“Here! Try this one!” Hinata shoved the new dessert in front of Sugawara. “Daichi-san just made this one!”

“No, no, no! Not that one!” Daichi waved his hands like a madman.

“Why not?”

“Because…because it’s still in the experimental phase. It’s not ready yet.”

“You have 4 stamps of approval right here,” Oikawa interjected.

“And what better way to tell it’s ready for the customers than an actual customer?” Kuroo added.

“I don’t mind testing out a new cake. It sounds interesting,” Sugawara finished. “Besides, it looks really good.”

Daichi had no legitimate reason to not let Sugawara eat the cake and so he sighed in defeat. “Go ahead.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sugawara said before digging into the cake. Sugawara’s eyes lit up. “It’s red velvet!” Daichi nodded his head. “And is that raspberry I’m tasting?” Daichi nodded again. “This is delicious! You put together my two favourite desserts! It’s like this was made for me! I can’t believe you almost didn’t let me try it.”

Daichi loved how happily Sugawara ate his dessert, but could also feel the stares of revelation coming from his friends.

“…Was it made for him?” Asahi asked. Innocently or not, Daichi couldn’t tell.

“…Kind of.” Everyone looked expectantly at him, so Daichi proceeded to explain, his embarrassment increasing with every word. “The inside is raspberries and red velvet cake, which are Suga’s two favourite desserts. The outside mousse is cookies and cream because it’s a light gray colour and fluffy in texture like Suga’s hair…plus it best suited the flavours of the cake. And then I put it all on top of a sugar cookie because Suga…sounds like ‘Sugar’.”

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. There were even a couple of jaws that dropped. Daichi had never blushed so hard or felt more uncomfortable in his life.

“So you can design a cake after me, but you can’t ask me out on a date?”

The attention quickly shifted from Daichi to Sugawara, but no one was as shocked as Daichi. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets from going so wide. “What?”

Sugawara pouted and folded his arms. “You heard me. How long are you going to take to ask me out? Or are you really only going to see me when you come to the hospital?”

“Uh…”

“Smooth, Casanova,” Oikawa stepped in. “If you’re free tonight, he’ll pick you up at 6.”

“I have work tonight, but I’m free right now,” Sugawara suggested.

“Perfect,” Oikawa said as he shoved Daichi towards Sugawara, “So is he. Now you two have fun, we’ll take care of everything.” He proceeded to untie Daichi’s apron and push the two of them out the door, locking it behind them.

“Hey! Oikawa!” Daichi pulled and banged on the door, but Oikawa just shrugged and walked away. Daichi face was a bright shade of pink; he couldn’t believe what was happening.

Sugawara slipped his arm around Daichi’s bicep, getting Daichi’s attention quite effectively. “Does ramen sound good?” Daichi could only nod in reply. “Great. I know this little shop a few blocks away. And after that, my place or yours, _Daichi_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank the mods for running this event. And no, I did not design that cake myself. It's ["the grey stuff"](https://www.popsugar.com/food/What-Grey-Stuff-Disneyland-43589528) dessert you can get at Disneyland in the US. It looks amazing and I want to try it. 
> 
> Please come say hello on my [tumblr](https://ssho25.tumblr.com)!


End file.
